Star Trek Enterprise: The New Republic Adventures
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Three years have past since the Alliance to Restore the Republic defeated the Galatic Empire. Now the Enterprise's crew is engaged in a brand new world. Can the two Jedi, and three Droids help the Enterprise Crew return to the Federation in one peice?
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek Enterprise: The New Republic Adventures

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Star Trek Enterprise. I do own Amelia, Battleizer and Master Haun

A/N this is a crossover between Star Wars and Star Trek. And the seasons for the series are Star Trek Enterprise and for Star Wars is following after Luke Skywalker defeated the Galatic Empire.

Chapter 1: Introduction

Peace in the New Republic had been restored. Thanks to it's Jedi the people, and other aliens of the republic could live in peace. The Second mighty Death Star had been destroyed three years ago. However the Galatic Empire the New Republic's worst enemy was not threw with the republic. Outside of the a ship was approaching the area. It was the Enterprise.

Captain Jonathan Archer began his day, _Captains log Star Gate 226 the Federation has reports of an object which not even the Volkens can identify right now. We have been ordered to find out what is going on._

The Enterprise's captain entered the bridge and with his crew looked outside as a huge triangular ship circled around the skeleton patterns of a huge object.

"T'Pol any clue on what that is?" Archer asked his science officer.

"No clue captain" T'Pol said.

"Captain..." Lieutenant Malcom Reed began.

"What?" Captain Archer asked.

"The triangular ship is turning around. It's assuming an attack position" Malcom said.

T'Pol pushed some buttons "and it's unloading smaller ships. They are coming this way."

Captain Archer had never before seen anything that would willingly open fire upon the Enterprise with out haling them first.

"hail them, go to Red alert, and place the shields up" he commanded.

"Yes Captain" Hoshi Sato said.

In the Star Destroyer an Imperial General known as General Maximilian Veers had actually seen the Enterprise come in view. Under Imperial Order All Star Destroyers were ordered to fire on any ship that might have seen the Third Death Star being built. When the Tie Fighters were out his own communications officer spoke up "General Veers! There hailing us"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, shall we continue to fire?"

"Do so. The Galatic Empire shall not have anyone that sees the Death Star. If someone does we destroy that ship!" General Veers said.

Inside the Enterprise "This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise. Stand down we come in peace."

Without any hesitation the triangular ship fired. Sparks flew on the bridge.

"Did they get the message?" Trip asked as he recovered from the attack.

"Captain Jonathan Archer...This is General Maximilian Veers, You and your ship have stumbled upon a highly secret operation. Under orders of the Galatic Empire your ship shall be destroyed."

"They did" Trip said as the ship was pummeled.

Suddenly tiny laser blasts hit the Enterprise's dome.

"What the?" Captain Archer asked.

T'Pol scanned the area "The smaller ships are also firing as well"

Captain Archer gave out the order "Fire Phasers"

The Enterprise fired upon the Tie Fighters which easily avoided the phasers.

"Missed captain those smaller ships are faster than our Phasers"

Malcom Reed looked at the shields "Those smaller ships are not damaging our shields."

Suddenly another blast from the Star Destroyer hit them "However the larger ship is the threat"

"Fire Phasers on the triangular ship"

The Enterprise was still being hailed by General Veers "Ha, this ship is known as an Imperial Star Destroyer. This ship is meant to take out large ships such as your Enterprise."

A Phaser Blast hit the Star Destroy but the Star Destroyer's shields held.

"No damage sir" Malcom said.

"Great" Archer said.

Another blast rocketed the dome. T'Pol looked at Archer "This Star Destroyer is clearly meant for battle, or shields will only last for two more blast, once then the smaller ships will open fire again.

"Those are Tie Fighters" General Veers's voice came from the hailing device.

Jonathan Archer took the opportunity as the two blast hit the Enterprise."Trip get us out of here. This Star Destroyer may be powerful but not fast. Get us someplace safe."

"Yes, Captain"

Just as the Tie Fighters open fire on The Enterprise felt another blast hit it as it drove into warp speed.

Inside the Star Destroyer the Galatic Empire sighed "The Enterprise is still in one peace sir but is critically damaged we got it's engines" an Imperial officer said to General Veers.

"Good" General Veers said.

"General they got away with seeing the Death Star"

General Veers turned to the Storm Trooper "We follow them, did one Tie Fighter land on the Enterprise and place a tracking device?"

"Yes sir! That Tie Fighter was destroyed in the process by the Phaser blast."

"Contact the nearest Star Destroyer and tell it to take our place while we chase after the Enterprise."

"Yes sir!"

The Enterprise managed to get away but drove itself deep into the New Republic's system.

"Damage?" Archer asked.

"Major damage Captain" Trip said "The Star Destroyer hit our engines, we need to repair it."

T'Pol looked around "The Galatic Empire's Star Destroyer is going to follow us. What ever that pattern is this Galatic Empire doesn't want anyone to know...That would explain why our best ships have been destroyed trying to get away."

"There is no repair base near-bye captain. Plus we drained all of the warp speed energy as the Star Destroyer hit us. They disabled our engines, were sitting ducks here" Trip said.

Archer looked at the planet _Which was Kashyyyk _in front of them "Is there a name for this planet?"

T'Pol searched the computers "I'm sure it does, but it doesn't have a name in our data base. Um, it's clear to say this now, we are in a new system which planets we have not seen before."

Archer smiled "Well, I guess our Imperial friends done us a great job, we are getting closer on our mission. To explore new worlds, seek out new life and civilizations, and too go where no man has gone before."

"I guess you can say that" T'Pol said.

Captain Archer looked around "Hoshi send a distress call for help. Tell them this is the Enterprise and we have been damaged by a Star Destroyer. Also tell them we are sitting ducks here. I'm going to get help on this planet. Too see if any help is down there."

Meanwhile on Kashyyyk and young girl with blond hair and a man with brown hair, and a huge robotic three legged droid got out of the Millennium Falcon. They both wore the robes of a Jedi. They were Master Han, and his apprentice Amelia, an Astromech Droid R2D2, a gold human like droid C-3PO, and Master Han's Destroyer Droid Battleizer.

Amelia looked at her teacher, the Jedi Master was not only her teacher but her own father as well. Two Jedi and the three Droids had been sent to investigate. Lately a new alien race had invaded the Kashyyyk, many Jedi have been sent to stop the Wookie's quells with the new aliens which were the Klingons. The Klingons never took the Jedi's advice to leave the planet at once before a war could break out. This was the fourth attempt the Republic sent Jedi. This time if the Klingons didn't leave on the Jedi's warning then the Republic itself would go to war with the Klingon Government. The Jedi did not want that the happen at all. The five watched as a shuttle landed on the ground. Thinking it was a Klingon ship they calmly began to walk over to the ship.

Reviews Please, please no mean comments unless it's constructive Critism


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Enterprise or Star Wars. I do own Master Han, Amelia, and Battleizer.

A/N Thanks for the tips. Oh and this conflict does not have the Yuuzhhan Vong War in it so Chewbacca is still alive.

The two Jedi and three droids made their way to the ship which was a shuttle of some kind. The Destroyer Droid Battleizer was in it's wheel form for better transportation. The two Jedi were glancing around for any ambushes. A familiar Wookie appeared in front of them.

"Hello Chewbacca" Amelia said.

The Wookie happily growled a friendly greeting at the young female Jedi.

"Chewbacca, we've heard of this alien race" Master Han began "Were here to negotiate and investigate what is going on."

Chewbacca nodded as they continued up the path towards the shuttle.

"Master...Storm Troopers" Battleizer said detecting twenty Storm Troopers.

The Jedi Master looked ahead and surely saw the Storm Troopers.

"This proves that this ship is not the alien's ship" Master Han said.

He, Amelia, and Battleizer made short work of the Storm Troopers and they ran up to the shuttle just to see a man come out with a security team lead by another man.

The two men looked around.

"Well this planet has lots of trees" Malcom said to Captain Archer.

"Never ever seen a planet full of trees that were not cut down" Archer said equally amazed.

Then they noticed a brown blackish wheel coming up to them.

"I hope whatever that thing is it's on our side or at least wont attack" Malcom said.

Suddenly the wheel transformed into a dangerous looking robot.

It stood on three legs, a black head, two black arms, and on the end of the arms were two blaster cannons. The robot then activated it's shields preparing to defend itself if it needed it."

"Well, those are shields Captain, were at a mismatch down here" Malcom said realizing that this robot meant business.

Just then the two members of Enterprise saw two humans appear. One had brown hair and was male, another had blond hair and was female. The humans wore some sort of robe.

"Hello, I'm Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise" Captain Archer spoke to the humans.

"Oh and this is my Lieutenant Malcom Reed."

The two humans nodded and the male extended his hand to Captain Archer "I'm Jedi Master Shawn Han" the man said then he took the girl's hand "This is my apprentice Amelia Han."

The four humans exchanged hands.

"Master..." the shield droid began.

"Oh, yeah that's my Destroyer Droid, Battleizer, I'm guessing that your Lieutenant is your security officer, well Battleizer serves me and Amelia as our security droid."

"Thank you" Battleizer said.

Captain Archer looked ahead "Master Han, what are those robots behind you in the bushes?"

Master Han turned his attention to the two droids that were coming towards them.

"The small white one is an Astromech Droid it's name is R2D2. The golden human droid is an Protocol Droid C-3PO."

Malcom watched as the two droids joined Battleizer. He walked over to the Destroyer Droid.

"Watch it human" Battleizer warned.

"Easy Battleizer, put your shields down their no threat to us" Amelia said to the Destroyer Droid.

Immediately the Destroyer Droid did as it was told.

"This is so neat Captain, look at these droids. At least look at this Destroyer Droid. Four lasers a built in shield generator, and a wheel mode for transportation. Hey Master Han what is this system known as?"

The Jedi Master kindly chuckled at the Lieutenant's remarks about Battleizer "You are in the New Republic System. A system of Democracy. We Jedi are keep the peace of the Republic."

Captain Archer looked at the two Jedi "Then what the heck is the Galatic Empire?"

Amelia gasped out "You had a run in with them?"

Malcom nodded "Yes a terrible run in. We had a dangerous encounter, our engines have been damaged we are sitting ducks. I believe that a certain Star Destroyer is after us."

"Once again, I'll ask what is the Galatic Empire?" Archer asked.

Battleizer answered "The New Republic's greatest enemy! We are always having trouble with them. Problem is that things have settled down for a while, which is making the New Republic government worried."

The Jedi master turned as Malcom asked "What planet is this? And why are you Jedi here, I mean it's not like we are going to hurt you."

Amelia answered "Lately an alien race not known to the New Republic has landed on this planet. Oh by the way it's known as Kashyyyk. These aliens have been in conflict with the local Wookies that live on this planet."

"Maybe we can identify these aliens for you" Archer said "Please describe them for us."

"From what we got they have brown skin, wrinkles on their forehead. Very warlike" Battleizer said.

"Klingons" Malcom and Captain Archer said.

"So that's what they are Klingons" Amelia said then she frowned "This planet rightfully belongs to the Wookies, not the Klingons."

"Amelia calm down, remember that anger is not what a Jedi is supposed to have" Master Han said.

Amelia calmed down a little.

"What's eating her?" Malcom asked.

"She was born on this planet, even though both of her parents were human. She was born and raised on this planet, so it pains her to feel the Wookie's pleas" C-3PO said.

"Oh so this droid talks" Malcom said looking at the golden droid.

"And what about the Astromech Droid?" Captain Archer asked.

R2D2 whistled and beeped kindly at him.

"R2D2 says hello" C-3PO translated.

The seven exchanged stories for a while then Captain Archer spook up "What do you know of this pattern?"

The Enterprise's captain drew a circular image of what the Enterprise had seen. This sent a chill through C-3PO's, R2D2, and Battleizer's circuits.

"That is why the Galatic Empire has been silent" Master Han said.

"You know what this object is?" Malcom asked.

The two Jedi nodded "This is a skeleton pattern of the Death Star"

"Death Star?" Malcom and Captain Archer asked already not liking the name of the object.

Battleizer answered "The Death Star was a powerful Space Battle Station. If they succeed in making it sheer terror will be among the star systems in the New Republic."

"Why?" Malcom asked "It's only a Space Battle Station like you said."

Master Han answered "That's because if the Galatic Empire has their way, that Space Battle Station as it's previous ones will have enough fire power to destroy an entire planet within one shot"

"Destroy an entire planet in one shot?" Captain Archer asked.

The two Jedi nodded "Yeah one blow."

Amelia turned to the Jedi Master "We've got to warn the New Republic about it!"

The Jedi Master nodded "Your right, however the Galatic Empire will move the site some how."

Battleizer looked at Master Han "Shouldn't we take care of the Wookie's problem first?"

Master Han nodded "Yes that is what we were sent here to do. Sorry Captain Archer, but we've got work to do."

Chewbacca swooped down scaring Malcom and Archer.

"Easy" Battleizer said "This is a Wookie, a native on Kashyyyk. There really gentle."

"Unless you make them angry" C-3PO said.

"Chewbacca do you know where these aliens are?" Amelia asked him.

Chewbacca nodded and growled out an answer of yes.

"I'll take that as a yes" Malcom said.

Archer looked at Master Han "Mind if we tag along cause maybe we can talk the Klingons to leave. It's a greater chance if two New Republic representatives, and a Star Fleet captain like myself to convince them to leave the planet."

Jedi Master Han nodded as he eyed the Astromech Droid "Yes, I promise that once this mission is done, we will help your ship out."

"Why did you eye R2D2?" Malcom asked.

Amelia giggled "Astromech Droids can repair anything in the galaxy."

This got Captain Archer's attention "Anything? Even a Star Ship?"

The two Jedi smiled at him "Yes, even a Star Ship."

The united group began to walk with Chewbacca who was leading them to the Klingon's camp.


End file.
